candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly levels
Jelly Levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is blue with a white square. Jelly levels first appear in Candy Town, the first episode, with the first jelly level being level 6. Jelly levels are the most common level type, with 396 levels currently, making up 43.76% of all levels. On average, episodes have 6.5 jelly levels. Earlier episodes usually had 7 or 8 jelly levels, but recently released episodes tend to have about 6. Jelly levels are considered the hardest level types, as most of the hardest levels, such as pre-nerf 70, 109, 125, 167, pre-nerf 275, 290, 305, 323, pre-nerf 350, 394, 410, 414, 434, 437, 461, 530, 549, 562, 565, 567, 578, 617, pre-nerf 673, etc are all jelly levels. For the most part, when new episodes are released jelly levels tend to be the type of levels that end up being marked Insanely Hard. The list can go on and on as many non-infamous levels can turn out to be hard. See the full List of Jelly levels here. Objective To complete jelly levels, the player must remove all the jelly on the board. On most jelly levels, it is harder than it seems. The jelly is translucent in appearance, and can only be broken if a candy on the square with jelly is removed. Once all the jelly on the entire board is removed, the player completes the level. In level 18, double jellies are introduced. These jellies are white and more cloudy in appearance and take two hits to be destroyed. Jelly fish are helpful for this level but it is not really recommended to buy the booster. It can be helpful for very hard jelly levels since they can respawn multiple times within the move limit (rate of spawn varies). If they are destroyed, it will help clear 3 jelly squares. Another neat feature about them is that they can reach jellies behind blockers (except for liquorice swirls and Liquorice Locks). A colour bomb + jelly fish combo can create up to 12 jelly fishes. When all jellies are eliminated, Sugar crush is activated - 3 jelly fish per remaining move will swim onto the screen and eat random candies. Difficulty (Reality) Jelly levels are consistently the hardest type of levels in this game. According to the Hardest level poll, a jelly level is voted the hardest in the game. Most of the Insanely Hard levels are Jelly levels. Some not known levels are not the hardest but overall when you compare an average Candy Order or Ingredient level, it is generally harder. There are more double jellies in the game than single jellies. At higher levels, regular jellies rarely appear. Luckily, double jellies are the most amount of jellies you have to clear in 1 square. However, levels with five layered icing require 7 hits to clear 1 block of jelly. The biggest issue when dealing jelly levels is that you have to destroy the candy on top of the square. This can be easy to say that and for King to design that but it is in fact the most difficult task in the game. At times, it is hard to find a regular candy match in the corners, especially on the bottom. Certainly, there are plenty of jelly levels designed so that a normal candy match does not solve the problem and only a certain special candy will hit the square. Jellies with no candy on top of it cannot be destroyed by lollipop hammers, sweet teeth and cake bomb explosions. However, other elements can still destroy jellies. This makes colour bombs harder to use as the candies aren't on top of the jellies. Jelly fish are provided in some levels. However, players must make very good use of them in order to win. Many times players lose the level because the jelly fish is set off at the wrong time and hits a square that can easily be cleared manually. Level 342 is a great example of this and it requires luck for the jelly fish to hit the right square. Due to the commonality of jelly levels, therefore this is arguably the biggest reason why this game is hard. Also, many people tend to be stuck at a jelly level for days if not weeks and months. Level 65 used to be the dead worst of the hardest level of all time, until it got nerfed. Level 147 got another nerf even bigger than what level 65 got. However, as more big nerfs came by, so did harder jelly levels. Overall, jelly levels are not only the most hated types of levels, but are also very boring to play. Level 461 may be an insanely hard level, but it is not as boring as thought. Difficulty (Dreamworld) Jelly levels are not as difficult in Dreamworld as reality. The main reason they are not as difficult is because the Moon Struck rip a lot of jellies due to massive cascades. As long as a candy is destroyed, a layer of jelly will be cleared. This effect is stronger with 6 colour levels as there are 2 candies removed from the board, causing lots of combos just by the Moon Struck alone. Also, a larger board creates a bigger effect. They do seem to have fewer moves but it does not require as many moves to finish as reality. Most hard jelly levels in reality are actually a easier in Dreamworld. The most notable levels are levels 65, 147, 197, 213, 275, etc. However, there are also very difficult jelly levels in Dreamworld. These levels usually have some of the following features: *Their Reality counterpart is a timed level, like level 84, 151, 198, 204 and 267. *Their Moon Scale is extremely unstable (usually with only 8 candies for 5-colour levels or 7 candies for 6-colour levels at most). Also, their Moon Struck is usually short. *The number of moves are far fewer than their Reality counterpart, like level 116 and 338. Notable Nerfed Jelly Levels These levels used to be insanely hard or at borders between insanely hard and very hard but have now been nerfed lower than very hard. *Level 65 *Level 147 *Level 184 *Level 197 *Level 213 *Level 275 *Level 311 *Level 350 *Level 578 *Level 747 *Dreamworld version of level 147 *Dreamworld version of level 382 (If you want to expand please put big nerfs only). Trivia *The sugar crush used to give a really high score. For unknown reasons however, the jelly fish were nerfed and now they give almost no points on the Facebook version. There was no reason given for this, but it used to make levels like 183 almost impossible. However, this change has never taken effect on mobile. **The nerfing of the Jelly Fish seems less critical on later levels which require plenty of moves to clear the jelly. In fact, creation of special candies is more important which is easier on Facebook than on mobile devices. *Double jellies actually appear more than single jellies. This can make jelly levels much harder. *Levels 50, 150, 250, 350, 450, 550, 750 and 850 are all jelly levels, but Level 650 is a candy order level . *Jelly levels are the only levels where jelly fish can be used, both in game play and Sugar Crush. *Jelly levels tend to be found in trends. Trends of 3 jelly levels are somewhat common. The largest trend of jelly levels is 7 in Nerdy Nebula. *All worlds that have 90 levels end with a jelly level except World Seven and World Ten, which are ingredients levels. *Level 623 used to be a jelly level, but it was a duplicate of level 608. It was later changed to an ingredient drop level. Notable jelly levels * Level 6 - First jelly level *'Level 18' - First level with double jellies *'Level 29' - The earliest hard jelly level *'Level 31' - One of just three levels that contain only 3 colours - the other levels being Level 587 and Level 621. *'Level 50' *'Level 65' - The former hardest level in the game *'Level 100' - A level with extremely arguable difficulty *'Level 147' - Formerly topping the hardest level in the game. Now badly nerfed. *'Level 150' *'Level 172' - First level to have only one jelly. *'Level 235' - The 100th Jelly level *'Level 250' *'Level 300' *'Level 323' - A level which is extremely hard to pass and extremely hard to earn three stars. The worst buffed level ever. *'Level 350' - Voted the #1 hardest level in the game many times. Now drastically nerfed. *'Level 410' *'Level 450' *'Level 461' - One of the hardest jelly levels in the game. *'Level 475' - The 200th Jelly level *'Level 550' *'Level 578' - The level which it once has a double jelly under a chocolate spawner. *'Level 606' - Tutorial level on how to use the Candy Frog, once had only a single jelly but now has 5 single jellies. *'Level 687' - The 300th Jelly level *'Level 696' - Has the most number of moves in game with 75 moves. *'Level 713' - A level which is insanely hard to earn two stars and impossible to earn three stars. *'Level 838' - Coconut Wheels appears on Jelly Level for the first time. *'Dreamworld version of level 147' - The former hardest level in Dreamworld *'Dreamworld version of level 203' - The level with the most unstable Moon Scale of just 5 candies of imbalance * Dreamworld version of level 218 - The 100th Jelly Level in Dreamworld *'Dreamworld version of level 323' - A level which is very hard to pass and extremely hard to earn three stars. It's easier than reality counterpart. *'Dreamworld version of level 380' - The second level which it once has a double jelly under a chocolate spawner. Category:Level types Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels